theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Meredith Gates
}} Meredith Gates is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Alicia Coppola. Storylines Meredith is a doctor working at the prison infirmary. When Victor Newman is sentenced to 10 years in prison, he is attacked by an unknown assailant. Although he claims to be fine, he is later shown to still be hurting from the attack as he begins bleeding. He awakens in the prison's infirmary where he is greeted by Meredith. She asks him what he was dreaming about to which Victor replies a woman he used to be really close with. Meredith knows about Victor's trial and that his entire family testified against him and wonders if he is considering forgiving them. She claims to know men like Victor where they want to blame everyone else other than themselves, insisting that Victor is the one who put up the bars around him and that only he can take them down. Victor wonders what she's running from. Meredith later talks to Adam Newman, whom she had previously met when she attended an event with her father. She assures Adam that Victor loves his family deep down, behind all that hurt and anger. As Meredith treated Victor wounds, they started to talk more about their families and personal life. Victor pushed Meredith's buttons, and she said he reminds her of her father. Victor said he was great man, but Meredith responds he is a son of a bitch like Victor is. Meredith later catches Victor using the phone and writes him up for it. Victor encouraged Meredith to reach out to her father, and asked Meredith to attend the memorial of his daughter-in-law, and give the family his condolences on his behalf. Meredith felt it was inappropriate, but went anyway. The Newman's rejected Victor's olive branch, and he thanked her for trying. Meredith reached out to her own father, and they have a great conversation. Victor and Meredith become closer, and Meredith decides she can help Victor become a better man and get an early release. Meredith comes to believe that Victor was wronged by his family, and they end up kissing. Meredith pulls away and realizes it is unprofessional, but eventually gives into her feelings. Victor confides in Meredith that he knows Adam killed Constance Bingham, and Meredith becomes enraged that Adam acts like he is better than Victor. Paul interrogates Meredith about the idea of Victor framing Adam, and Meredith only becomes more angry at the fact that Victor's family want to blame Adam's crime in him. Meredith tells Victor his family doesn't deserve him. Meredith then locks the door to her office, and she and Victor have sex. Meredith becomes so determined that Victor is telling the truth, that she ants to testify at Adam's trial. Meredith is eventually forced to keep her distance from Victor because Warden Pulman starts getting suspicious of her and starts watching her more closely. Not wanting to risk her career, Meredith decides to not testify at Adam's trial. Meredith shows up at Adam's trial where Victor exposes Merdith publicly as developing feelings for him. Meredith storms out of the courtroom, angry at Victor's betrayal. Meredith returns to Victor's side when he is shot by Ian Ward. Though upset with Victor, she helps him as she negotiates with Ian. She also realizes Victor will only love Nikki. After Victor escapes the hospital, Paul and Dylan have a hard time prying the information out of her, but Meredith eventually caves. Nick and Victoria realize Merdith has really fallen for Victor, and Merdith admits she has, despite Victor publicly humiliating her. Meredith says she also that Victor is the only woman for Nikki. Meredith is arrested and taken to jail, but evades all charges. Victor mentions possibly appealing his sentence, and Meredith vows to do whatever she can to help. Crimes and Misdeeds *Breached her for of ethics by having a sexual relationship with Victor Newman *Was willing to give false testimony in regards to Adam Newman *Obstruction of justice; stalled in telling Paul Williams and Dylan McAvoy that Victor went to the Abbott Cabin. *Arrested for obstruction of justice, but had the charges dropped Videos Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:The Young and the Restless characters